The present disclosure relates to optical fiber cable assemblies and, more particularly, to visually traceable optical fiber cable assemblies.
Typically, optical fibers that are utilized in optical fiber cable assemblies are color-coded prior to field deployment to allow for identification of particular fibers along their respective lengths. However, the present inventors have recognized that multiple cables are often deployed densely enough to make tracing individual cables nearly impossible, particularly in the context of optical fiber jumpers utilized in data centers, where relatively long jumpers connected to and between data center racks must be clearly identifiable. Additionally, as optical fiber technology penetrates consumer electronics, cables for different peripherals will become identical and be harder to trace, introducing further challenges into the installation and maintenance of home entertainment and computing systems. The present inventors have also recognized that electrical and opto-electrical cable assemblies face similar design challenges.